1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of electronic visual displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronically activated visual displays are well known in the prior art. For example, there are numerous configurations of light pattern alterations or changes to be found in public billboard displays. The same concept has also been applied to the operation of the lights which accompany the performance of modern or rock music.